Arthénon
by kocylender
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule 522 ans après la dernière guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Au sanctuaire un heureux événement va venir changer la vie si paisible de nos chevalier. Ce sera le retour de cette guerre incessante entre le bien et le mal.


Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici une histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis un mois même pas. Bon en fait je l'ai écris en trois nuits, mais J'ai eu du mal à commencé. J'ai eu l'idée, mais y avais beaucoup de chose à écrire que voilà, je poste ça que maintenant. En plus comme je ne l'avais pas écrit sur ordi directement, il a fallu un petit moment avant de l'écrire et un petit moment pour finir de l'écrire. Flemmardise y oblige, oui je viens de dire que j'étais obligée de flemmarder MDR. Donc voilà. Maintenant faut que j'écrive encore deux fics, mais ça attendra encore un peu. Faut que je trouve le temps. Bon je ne vais pas vous embêter plus.

L'histoire se déroule 522 ans après les Saint Seiya que nous connaissons tous. Bien sûr après la mort d'Hadès. Je ne prends pas en compte la partie Oméga que je n'ose pas encore continuer Il y aura une référence avec les anciens saints dans cette histoire, mais je ne vous dit pas plus.. Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez. Non je ne spoil pas ce qui va venir dans cette histoire. Vous allez lire. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Arthénon**

C'était un bel après midi en ce mois d'août, en ce jour béni que la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna venait enfin de refaire son apparition sur la terre. Après sa disparition, elle allait enfin bénir et protéger la terre. Après 522 ans d'absence, elle revenait enfin parmi les hommes. Elle allait devoir mener une vie de souffrance et de dévotion, partager le malheur, mais aussi le bonheur des habitants de la terre. Mais cette réincarnation signifiait la reprise de la guerre sainte. En effet, Poséidon était encore dans son urne, mais Hadès qui avait tout simplement disparu après la destruction de son corps et celle des dieux jumeaux allait pouvoir revenir. Oui, un dieu ne meurt pas, il se régénère après ses défaites. Attendant le bon moment pour revenir, et pour enfin montrer sa toute puissance.

Oui, Athéna allait enfin revenir après 522 ans, ou lorsqu'elle avait vaincu son plus terrible ennemi, elle avait provoqué ses frères et sœurs, oncles l'un après l'autre. Tout cela pour permettre à l'humanité de vivre encore, de pouvoir jouir de chaque jour qui passe. Comme elle essayait de faire malgré les guerres et cette sensation dans son cœur, cette souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait faire taire. Mais aussi cette joie de rester auprès de ces chevaliers divins. Ceux qui la protégeaient et la protégerait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, jusqu'à la mort. Une mort dévouée à la paix et à la justice. Mais pour une vie de souffrance, de peur qui a était dépassé par la dévotion et par l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur déesse, épaulée par d'autres chevaliers. Des chevaliers d'ors, d'argents et de bronzes. Des chevaliers courageux qui ne vivaient que pour protéger la terre, mais par-dessus tout leur déesse qui leur prodiguait amour et bonheur en leur cœur meurtri par les combats incessants.

C'était bien un bel après midi que l'ancien chevalier d'or du poisson, Rénaldi, le grand pôpe ressentit un cosmos bienveillant au pied de la statue de la déesse Athéna. Son stylo dérapa sur le papier déjà entamé laissant une trace indélébile sur une grande partie de la feuille, en plein milieu d'une phrase, d'un mot. Il se précipita hors de son temple et monta jusqu'au lieu où s'élevait la présence. Il ne vit au départ rien devant la statue de la déesse puis il la contourna et vit une jeune servante, la veuve de l'ancien chevalier d'or du taureau. Elle avait perdu les eaux et le travail avait déjà commencé il y a bien des minutes. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Aucun mot je fus échangé, juste des regards. Il essaya de la soulager le plus possible. Il aurait voulu l'installer dans un lieu plus confortable, mais il ne pouvait pas car le bébé, l'enfant divin allait naître d'une minute à l'autre. Il l'aida du mieux qu'il put, lui demandant de pousser lorsqu'il le fallait, lui donnant la main. L'accouchement fut des plus difficiles et des plus éprouvants pour la mère, mais aussi pour le Pôpe. Il avait peur qu'elle ne puisse donner naissance à l'enfant, mais qu'elle meurt aussi. Enfin elle donna naissance, sur le visage de la mère, on pouvait voir de la joie, mais ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse car elle sentait sa fin. Elle savait qu'elle allait revoir l'homme qui l'avait comblé pendant peu de temps, mais l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Elle, Eugénie, la messagère des dieux, celle qui annonçait la venue de leur déesse. Son devoir était terminé. Après avoir vu son enfant, lui avoir donné le nom qu'elle avait choisi des mois auparavant, elle s'éteignit, un sourire sur les lèvres. N'ayant même pas pu remercier le grand pôpe de son aide et de sa présence, son regard s'éteignit sous les pleures de son enfant. Son unique, le seul. L'ancien chevalier d'or prit l'enfant qui rayonnait déjà grâce au cosmos prodigieux et divin de la déesse. Il enveloppa l'enfant dans un linge qui était dans une corbeille non loin du corps inerte de sa mère. Il en prit un autre pour recouvrir le corps de la jeune femme et rentra avec l'enfant. Il appela les gardes qui s'occupèrent du corps de la défunte et alla laver l'enfant. Il avait les larmes aux yeux car il avait devant lui sa descendance dans les bras. Il convoqua les derniers chevaliers et leur présenta l'enfant divin, sa descendance, la réincarnation de la déesse. En un rien de temps la nouvelle se répandît. Tous les chevaliers des quatre coins du monde se précipitèrent au sanctuaire pour sentir la présence de leur déesse, de lui rendre hommage comme ils le devaient. Tous pleuraient de bonheur, tous propageaient leur joie à cette venue des plus inattendues.

Oui, car leur déesse les avait seul durant 522 ans. Leur déesse leur avait assuré un avenir jusqu'à présent se battant contre les dieux pour repousser l'échéance de la destruction de l'humanité. Sa venue était un bonheur indicible mais aussi l'annonce d'une bataille acharnée pour prouver aux dieux qu'ils devaient et allaient vivre quoi qu'il en coûte. Tout se mettait en place sur l'échiquier. Les chevaliers étaient presque tous réunis, les 88 armures étaient presque toutes réparties entre les chevaliers les plus courageux et les plus émérites. Enfin la guerre allait commencer dans quelques années, après la réincarnation de leur ennemi qui surement ne tarderait pas. Tous devaient être prudents à présent, chaque vie comptait pour cette bataille. Le pôpe sortit de son mutisme et annonça à la population qui s'était réuni devant les temples que la déesse Athéna était parmi eux. Que la déesse avait place dans le corps d'un enfant qui avait été porté par Eugènie, la messagère des dieux, morte en couche, et veuve de l'ancien chevalier d'or du taureau. Cet enfant béni, cette réincarnation disparue depuis 522 ans portait le simple nom que sa mère avait prononcé avant sa mort. Un nom digne de sa condition. Ce nom était Arthénon.

* * *

Arthénon n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Il en avait conscience. Il voyait les gens s'incliner devant lui, lui parler avec respect car son rang la demandait. Mais ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, ce n'était pas d'être vu comme le petit fils du grand pôpe, de ne pas être vu comme la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna qu'il voyait et entendait à chaque instant dans les histoires. Ce qu'il voulait c'était de se sentir comme un enfant comme tous les autres, d'être traité comme ceux qui vivaient dans ce sanctuaire. Rire, pleurer, se faire gronder, mais par-dessus tour, s'amuser avec les autres enfants. Ne pas rester constamment auprès des autres gardes ou chevaliers. Il voulait vivre une vie d'enfant. Au départ le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'on écoute enfin ses envies était de faire des bêtises. Il se mettait en colère pour un rien, mais ne se faisait aucunement grondé. Alors un our, il se leva de sa chambre qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille, la rangea, mit une vielle tenue qu'il avait eue d'un jeune servant et s'éclipsa. Il dévala les escaliers réservés aux servants et alla aux arènes. Il avait cette routine depuis environ deux mois. Il partait toujours après le repas, car c'était à ce moment là qu'il devait faire la sieste. Il faisait semblant de dormir puis allait observer les maîtres et les apprentis pendant une demi-heure, ensuite il courrait jusqu'à ses appartements pour que personne ne sache qu'il était partit. A ce moment là, il observait le disciple du chevalier du bélier Arinka, il s'entrainait seul. Il déplaçait des blocs de pierres pour les empiler et les casser avec son cosmos. Pour le jeune Arthénon, c'était fascinant de voir ce que l'on pouvait faire avec ce cosmos prodigieux. Surement avec un peu d'entrainement, peut être qu'il arriverait à ce résultat. Mais est-ce que son grand père le lui permettrait, il n'en était pas sûr. Caché derrière son pilier, pas si bien caché que cela car les apprentis et les maîtres l'avaient déjà vu depuis longtemps à cette même cachette et faisaient semblant de ne rien voir. Ils attendaient tous qu'il vienne les rejoindre. Le petit Arthénon ne vit pas qu'un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé que lui le regardait les mains derrière la tête, c'était un apprenti comme tous les autres. Il s'approcha, sans faire de bruit et se pencha à son tour.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda le jeune inconnu.

Arthénon poussa un cri de surprise et recula. Son pied buta sur une pierre et il tomba à terre.

- Aïe. Tu m'as fait peur, dit Arthénon en se relevant et en massant le bas de son dos.

- Je suis désolé.

- T'es qui ?

- Moi c'est Sora et toi ?

- Moi ? Heu…

- Hi hi hi, le fait d'être tombé t'as fait perdre la mémoire ?

- Non c'est pas vrai. Je sais comment je m'appel. Et mon om c'est…

Une voix s'éleva au loin, c'était le prénom de l'apprenti que l'on appelait. Sora attrapa la main d'Arthénon et l'emmena un peu loin. Ils virent un homme habillé avec sa tenue d'entraînement les bras croisés qui regardait les deux garçons courir à son encontre.

- Maître, dit Sora en arrivant à son niveau. Maître, puis je m'entraîner avec mon ami.

Le maître les observa chacun à leur tour. Il vit sur le visage de Sora la petite moue habituelle lorsqu'il lui demandait une faveur. Puis le visage d'Arthénon, d'abord surpris par la demande et qui se changea en envie.

- Oui maître, dit Arthénon. S'il vous plaît. On peut s'entrainer ?

Devant les visages suppliant, il ne put s'y résoudre.

- Allez-y, mais soyez très prudent tous les deux. Ton nouvel ami ne sait pas encore se battre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, je lui apprendrais, c'est promis.

Il vit le visage des deux enfants s'illuminer, puis ils se retrouvèrent dans l'arène avec les autres apprentis commençaient déjà les échauffements de base. Le maître les observa un instant puis s'en alla vers le temple du grand pôpe. Il devait le prévenir que leur divinité avait décidé de faire.

Alors que tous les apprentis rentraient pour aller manger dans la grande salle prévue à cet effet, Arthénon se dirigeait vers le palais. Il se retourna, fit un grand signe de la main à son nouvel ami.

- Je m'appel Arthénon, lui dit il. Je reviendrais demain.

- Viens demain vers huit heures, je t'attendrais ici Arthénon.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Au loin dans la colline, une petite famille se dessinait. Une mère séchait son linge dans ce bel après midi d'été. Ses deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années faisaient leur devoir. La petite fille petite fille de douze ans aidait son frère de dix ans. Ils se ressemblaient, avaient pratiquement le même caractère, avaient ce même air déterminé sur le visage. La jeune fille au visage de poupée, les yeux vairons et les cheveux châtains regardait son frère les yeux marrons, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres car il venait de comprendre enfin le problème de mathématique qui s'était posé à lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il referma son livre et son cahier, alla les ranger et sortit de la maison retrouvant sa mère. Il l'enlaça et alla chercher sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec lui. Ils avaient emménagé ici, dans un pays qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, dans une région où se mélangeaient modernité et antiquité. Ils avaient, depuis six mois apprit l'existence des chevaliers et s'étaient installés loin d'eux, mais pas du village. Ce n'était pas par méfiance, pas du tout, mais par crainte d'être retrouvé par leur famille. Oui, le problème était la famille des deux enfants. S'ils avaient pu prévoir le départ de la jeune femme, jamais elle ne serait ici à voir ses enfants s'amuser et rire. Et surtout elle n'aurait jamais rencontré ce chevalier aux cheveux châtains clair qui avait un caractère plutôt jovial et un peu étourdi. Cet homme qui sans arrière pensé l'avait aidé à rénover sa nouvelle maison, avec qui elle avait pu parler sans peur. Oui Liam, le chevalier d'or du Lion était un homme bien veillant, loyale et attirant, tenant toujours ses promesses. Ils s'étaient vu il y a une semaine, ils avaient parlé de ses élèves qui faisaient des progrès considérables, mais aussi de ses amis. Il était entré dans la chevalerie dix ans plus tôt et avait eu à sa charge un apprenti. Et depuis six mois un deuxième. Lorsqu'ils parlaient d'eux, ses yeux pétillaient et maintenant, elle allait faire la connaissance de ce deuxième élève qu'elle avait longtemps imaginé. En se retournant, elle laissa tomber son panier à linge. Il était là, adossé au mur de la maison, il la détaillait. Elle qui était une femme de la ville avait pu s'habituer à la vie de campagnarde dans un endroit plein de charme et de mystère. Elle portait une petite robe bleue qui soulignait sa parfaite silhouette. Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux bleus pétillants, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est à cet heure ci que l'on arrive chevalier ?, demanda t'elle faussement en colère. Allez vous laver vous et vos disciples, le goûter sera prêt dans peu de temps.

- Bien madame, nous y allons madame. Il lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèves. Tu m'as manqué reprit-il.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué dit elle en collant son front à celui de son compagnon.

Après un autre baiser, ils rejoignirent les enfants dans la maison. Elle fit enfin la connaissance du nouveau disciple de Liam. Il était métisse, les cheveux noirs bouclés et les yeux violets. Il s'appelait Arthénon. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il vivait avec son grand père. Son ami Sora, lui les yeux noirs, les cheveux auburn parlait déjà de ses entrainements avec ses enfants, très vite rejoint par Arthénon qui affirmait les dires de son ami. Après le goûter, ils s'en allèrent jouer tous les quatre laissant la jeune femme et le chevalier ensemble.

Liam les regarda s'en aller. Il savait qu'une personne les surveillait. Leur divinité ne se déplaçait jamais seule. Il se retourna et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils étaient au tout début de leurs relations. Rien ne pressait. De toute façon ils devaient en parler aux enfants.

- Anna, tu vas me dire s'en doute que je suis trop pressé, mais j'ai envie que toi et les enfants veniez vivre avec moi au sanctuaire.

La jeune femme regarda le chevalier, elle savait qu'il était sérieux. Rien qu'à son attitude, à sa voix et à son regard. Il l'aimait profondément, et elle aussi, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle posa ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Cela ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes ensemble.

- Je sais, mais je t'aime comme un fou. Je sais que tu m'aime, et puis si c'est le problème des enfants, je comprendrais. Encore changer de maison au bout de quelques mois c'est perturbant. Mais vous seriez encore plus en sécurité chez moi. Au sanctuaire. Tu n'aurais plus peur qu'ils viennent te chercher.

- Liam, je veux qu'on s'installe pour les bonnes raisons, et pas pour les mauvaises. Il ne s'est rien passé pendant en six mois. Pour le moment la chance est avec nous.

- Je sais mon cœur, mais je ne veux pas te savoir loin de moi.

- Liam.

- Désolé, c'est juste que sans toi, sans te voir, c'est dur. Et puis, si tu viens ce sera plus facile de se voir, de se parler, de se…

Il attira la jeune femme contre lui, embrassa son petit nez, puis prit possession de sa bouche toujours avec tendresse. Jamais il ne la forcerait à faire quoi que ce soit. Toujours lui laisser le choix. Il poussa un long soupir, posa sa tête sur les épaules de sa bien aimée, puis se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit les quatre enfants faisant semblant de s'occuper.

- Je croyais que vous alliez vous amuser plus loin.

- C'est ce qu'on a fait maître, dit Arthénon en souriant.

- Petit chenapan. Je vais vous apprendre à espionner les gens.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, petite review? Et la suite quand j'aurais fini de choisir le nom des autres chevaliers. C'est pas facile. A bientôt


End file.
